


Kai Parker Imagines - The Vampire Diaries

by faeriemagick



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), kai parker - Fandom
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), F/M, Fanfiction, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Mystic Grill, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriemagick/pseuds/faeriemagick
Summary: Imagine - Kai kidnaps you and comes out with a surprising proposition...
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Mine Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine - Kai kidnaps you and comes out with a surprising proposition...

You slowly open your eyes trying to get your bearings.... Where are you?! You look around and suddenly recognise your surroundings. You're in Mystic Falls High School! What the hell are you doing here? As your mind starts to focus more you realise you're on a chair and your wrists are tied behind your back with ropes soaked in vervain. It burns and you flinch from the pain when you try to pull yourself out of them.

"Oh hey there sleepy head!" You hear an annoyingly quirky sounding voice coming from behind you. As the person comes into view you get confirmation of who it is. Kai freaking Parker. He stands there in front of you, handsome as always, with that stupid smug grin on his face. God what you'd give to wipe that off right now. You growl at him and start to thrash about in the chair angrily.  
"Kai! Let me out of here! What the hell?!" You shriek loudly. He stands and just laughs at you. He's finding this far too amusing for your liking and it's just making you more and more angry.  
"Aw y/n... don't be like that...."  
"What the hell am I supposed to be like Kai?! You knock me out, kidnap me and tie me to a goddam chair!" You can feel your anger building now.  
He crouches down in front of you, moving his head from side to side as if studying you.  
"You're a feisty one aren't you y/n? Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Not much anyway. I just need to brush up on my magic and you being a vampire and all, seemed like the perfect person to practice on! Now, do you mind if I try and turn your blood to acid again?" He smiles.  
"What?! NO!" You shout loudly, trying, and failing again, to break out of the chair.

All of a sudden you feel a burning sensation on your cheek. "Ow! Ow! Kai what are you doing?!"  
"Just marking what's mine." he says with a grin, scratching a K into your right cheek. Within seconds it's healed and gone completely. "Dammit. Well, worth a try." He huffs, standing upright.  
"Kai. Please just let me go. You don't need to do this."  
He stands there deep in thought for a few seconds. "Actually y/n, I do. You and your friends have caused me nothing but trouble since I escaped that god forsaken prison world. Now how do you think they'll all feel about me having their precious y/n all to myself?" He smirks.  
"Look, Kai. I know they've not been easy on you...." he laughs loudly and you ignore it, continuing. "But I've tried to stay out of it all on purpose. What they've done has nothing to do with me."  
He thinks to himself for minute.  
"Okay. I'll let you go."  
You eyes wide at his response, then your happiness quickly dissipates as he says that one word you're dreading. "But...."  
"What Kai? Whatever if is, I'll do it." You sigh. You're tired and you just want this to be over now.

"I want you to go on a date with me." He says, very matter of fact.  
"You want me to... what?" You ask, confusion in your voice. This man stood in front of you, who only minutes ago wanted to tear you apart, was asking if he could take you on a date.  
"A date. Just one date. Then I'll leave you alone. If you want me to." He winks, but you can tell he's not as confident as he sounds.  
"Okay..." you say quietly.  
"Really?!" The look on his face is priceless. It's as if he's been offered the grand prize!  
"Yes. One date." You say, flinching again from the pain of the vervained ropes.  
"Okay. It's a deal then." He crouches behind you and unties the ropes, letting you loose. You could have run. You probably could have killed him there and then. But you didn't. Because no matter how much you denied it, you kind of wanted to see what a date with Kai Parker might be like.  
And with that, you vampire sped away into the night.

To be continued...


	2. Mine Part 2

You stand in your room in the Salvatore house looking in the mirror, adjusting the skirt you had decided to wear. Why exactly were you making so much effort for a date you really didn't want to go on? You weren't really sure, but here you were, all dressed up, makeup and hair done. Kai was picking you up in 10 minutes to go for a meal somewhere across town. You didn't particularly want to do this, but it was the only way to get Kai off your back, and hopefully try and get him to leave all your friends alone once and for all too.  
As you stepped out of your room, you bump into Stefan. He smiles at you then his face turns to one of suspicion. "Anyone would think you're looking forward to this date. You look great y/n"  
You smile back and your cheeks flush slightly. You've had a bit of a thing for Stefan for a while but he's definitely not interested in you as more than a friend.  
"Thanks Stefan. Nah, I'm just looking forward to getting this over with!" You chuckle nervously.

Heading downstairs, you heard a knock on the door. They don't wait for someone to answer, just walk straight in. Kai. Of course.  
"Mmmmm! I smell cupcakes! CHOCOLATE cupcakes!" His eyes are wide but he hasn't spotted you yet so you hang back a bit while he walks into the kitchen. He's his usual cocky self. Did you really expect anything else? You sigh to yourself, walking down the last few steps and heading into the kitchen. Kai is sat on the worktop rambling away, eating the icing off the top of a cupcake (which you had just finished icing earlier) with his finger. He didn't notice you at first, then when he did his whole demeanour changed. His face went from smirky and cocky to... you weren't even sure. Shy maybe? No of course not. This was Kai Parker.  
He quickly jumped off the worktop, hiding the half eaten cupcake behind him. "Y/n. I...."

"Oh please. Don't stop on my behalf. I'm sure you were having an exciting conversation about spleens or something..." you roll your eyes walking into the room. He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, just looks at you. You spot Elena and Damon raising their eyebrows at each other to the side of you.  
"You look... nice..." he mumbled, looking down at the floor while he speaks.  
"Uh. Thanks." You reply. It's hard to know what to say because you've never seen Kai like this before. He's usually so confident and full of himself!  
"So... are we going?" You ask him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah. Yeah. Let's go." He replies, walking past you and towards the front door. You glance over at Elena and Damon who are giving you a look of confusion. You shrug your shoulders and follow after Kai.

When you get outside, he's already standing at his car, the passenger door open and him leaning back nonchalantly with a smug grin on his face. Maybe he wasn't so different you chuckle to yourself, rolling your eyes. You climb into the seat and he crouches down to close the door.  
"Thankyou Kai." You say with a soft smile. He smiles back.  
"You're welcome y/n" and he shuts the door, jogging round to the drivers side and jumping in.  
As he pulls away his eyes are fixed on the road ahead and he's biting nervously on his bottom lip. You glance over at him a few times, trying to figure him out. One minute he's his usual cocky self, the next it's almost as if he's worried about messing up. You shake the thought out of your head as you know for a fact Kai Parker couldn't give a crap how you feel about him.

"So...." you start to say. He's making you feel nervous now.  
He carries on looking ahead but you can see a smile creeping onto his face.  
"Where is it we're going?" You ask him. "What's the restaurant?"  
"Actually..." he began. You put your head back and sigh. Of course. It wouldn't ever be straight forward with Kai.  
"What Kai? What have you done?" You ask him firmly.  
He looks over at you with an almost hurts expression on his face.  
"Why do people always think I'm doing something bad? I was going to I say, it's not a restaurant. I've packed us a picnic to have by the lake." He mumbled quietly, but you heard everything he said.  
"Oh..." you twiddled your thumbs for a few seconds. "Won't it be a bit... dark?" You question.  
He chuckles. "You forget, you have a magical date y/n!" You let out a nervous giggle in response. This was going to be an interesting date to say the least...


End file.
